


Support

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Your favs have Psychosis [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Psychosis, Schizophrenia, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Hajime isn't at school for a few days





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me! @cheetahleopard on tumblr!
> 
> ALSO!!! This is to all the same people as the previous works I just am too tired to go through and add each person sorry!!

  Tooru can tell there’s something off with Hajime. He can’t put his finger on it, but he knows that whatever it is is _there_. The scary thing is that it doesn’t seem new. It seems like it’s an old secret that has been hiding behind a facade that is now beginning to crack.

It gets worse and worse until Tooru knows that they can’t dance around it any longer.

Almost everyone else has changed and left, other than Takahiro and Issei, who deserve to be here and know what’s going on. 

Hajime is resolutely ignoring the tension in the room. As soon as he’s finished changing he goes to walk out but finds his path blocked by Issei and Takahiro.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru begins, “Is there anything you need to say?”

“No,” Hajime says, voice hardened and resolve obvious.

“You’ve been kind of…” Takahiro trails off and gestures vaguely.

“Off,” Issei finishes for him.

“Even if I were ‘off’” Hajime says, making air quotes, “why would it be your business?” 

“Because we’re your friends and we worry about you!” Tooru says, taking a step forward to put a hand on Hajime’s shoulder, which he shrugs off.

“I didn’t ask for you to.” 

Everyone freezes, and Hajime’s eyes flash with something like regret, but he pushes past Takahiro and Issei anyway.

 

Hajime isn’t at school the next day.

“That’s fine.” Tooru says with a brittle smile to Issei and Takahiro during lunch, “I’m sure he just needs time to cool off.”

They exchange a glance and paste up broken smiles of their own, “You’ve known him longer than us.”

 

Then he’s gone the day after that.

Tooru tries to go over to his house only for Auntie to refuse him entrance.

The next day Hajime’s sister brings him a letter to share with Takahiro and Issei that just reads, “I’m sorry about what I said, I didn’t mean it. I’m glad you three are my friends.”

Hajime shows up in front of Tooru’s house to walk to school the next week as though nothing had happened, but Tooru can tell there’s something different about him. Not bad different, quite the opposite really. He seems happier, with an extra sparkle in his eyes. 

“Where were you?” Tooru asks as soon as they’re clear the front gate.

“What happened while I was gone?” Hajime ignores the question.

“Nothing much. Where were you?”

“Well that’s probably a lie,” Hajime continues, brushing Tooru off again, “Knowing you, you probably got asked out a few times. And Takahiro finally figured out how to make creampuffs, and Issei got caught doodling english curse words in his science notebook instead of taking notes.”

“Well-” Hajime’s not wrong, but his accuracy isn’t going to distract Tooru from his absence. But before Tooru can ask again, a voice cuts in that reveals how much closer to school they are than Tooru thought.

“Yo, Iwaizumi!” Takahiro flags them down, “Where were you?” 

“ _ Nowhere _ .” Hajime stresses, clear in his voice that he wants them to drop it.

Tooru frowns and opens his mouth, but Issei beats him to it, “Look man, we would drop it if we weren’t worried.”

Hajime just shakes his head and walks faster, weaving between the crowds of people at the school gates.

Issei and Takahiro exchange glances when a hoard of girls seemingly materializes around Tooru, gesturing to him that they’re going ahead.

They don’t catch Hajime before school starts, and none of them are in his class. So when the lunch bell rings the three of them make their way to Hajime’s classroom as quickly as possible.

Issei is the first to get there, and when he sees that Hajime is speaking with his teacher he loiters outside the door, trying to catch snitches of the conversation.

All he manages to hear is something about how with Hajime’s “circumstances”, whatever that means, he’s excused from all the work he missed but nothing going onwards.

Hajime bows and goes back to his desk, at which point Tooru breezes past Issei and Takahiro pats him on the back on the way into the classroom.

Lunch is fairly normal, and they decide to go to Hajime’s house after school, which Hajime himself purses his lips at but doesn’t argue.

 

\---

 

“Uncles! Auntie!” Tooru calls when he opens the door to Hajime’s house, “we’re home!”

“Tooru-kun!” a tall woman with long dark hair and a large smile emerges from the living room, “And Takahiro-kun and Issei-kun!”

“Hi Auntie!” Issei and Takahiro chorus with matching smiles.

“We have a lot of homework so we’re going to go upstairs,” Hajime says, grabbing Takahiro by the wrist and dragging him up the stairs, Tooru and Issei following with slight waves to Hajime’s mom.

The evening progresses normally, or rather, as normally as one would expect of four high school boys attempting to do homework.

Hajime keeps glancing at Issei even as he avoids the other’s gazes. He’s trying to act fine but he’s on edge.

He’s not looking at Issei, Tooru realizes all at once, he’s looking behind him. Hajime is hiding something.

Tooru stands and stretches, noting how Hajime twitches towards him without looking up from his english notes. Then he starts walking towards where Hajime kept glancing. His desk.

Hajime looks up now, and watches with a frozen expression as Tooru ‘s eyes catch a flash of white.

“What’s this?” Tooru asks, picking up the medical bracelet that was next to the scissors.

“Nothing,” Hajime lies, tone of steel with a wavering undertone.

Takahiro scoots closer on the bed to Hajime, pulling the pencil out of his hands, “Your hands are shaking.”

Issei stands from his spot on the floor and walks over to Tooru, looking at the bracelet, “Is this a medical bracelet?” 

Hajime’s hand twitches, and Takahiro pulls him close to his chest as Hajime starts trembling, “We’re not going to judge you.”

“Or force you to tell us,” Tooru adds, handing the bracelet to Issei, who takes a moment to look at it before putting is down and turning to follow Tooru to the bed.

“We won’t treat you differently unless you need help, either.”

They nod at Issei’s words and Hajime looks stricken, but has mostly stopped shaking. He leans back into Takahiro and takes a big breath, as though preparing himself. He opens his mouth before closing it and gulping. His eyes are closed when he finally speaks.

“I was hospitalized for a few days. It was um. Not for a physical injury.” He stops for a moment, before saying in a voice near a whisper, “I’m psychotic.”

One of his eyes opens slightly after a few seconds, and Issei waits until that moment to reach for him. Hajime flinches back, and Issei pauses for a moment before moving slower, gently taking one of Hajime’s hands in his, “We love you.”

“We’re here for you.” Tooru chimes in.

“And we’re always going to be.” Takahiro finishes. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT????


End file.
